


We Are Family

by IngridAnne24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Luke reflect on family before Ben is born. They also decide on Ben's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this made me a little sad :)
> 
> But I am so fascinated by the Skywalker family and I think Leia would definitely have her misgivings about Vader being her father, even a couple years after finding out.
> 
> Plus little baby Ben, before he became a monster with nice hair.

Leia had heard stories of pregnancies from many people, even some non-humans, but she really could not fathom the experience when it happened to her. It wasn't a bad experience, just strange. And apparently it was strange even compared to other pregnancies. One thing she was told would be the almost alien feeling she would get, carrying another human being inside your body. And she felt that, but also more.

There were moments, particularly after the six month mark, where she would get rushes of energy through her body. Sometimes it was strong enough that she had to sit down. It made Han nervous everytime, because according to him, she would get a distant look on her face and sometimes, shiver violently.

“What is that kid doing to you?” He asked, frowning slightly, placing his hand on Leia's stomach.

“I think he's Force sensitive,” Leia said gently, her hand coming to rest on Han's. “And I think I've made some sort of... Force connection with him. Kind of like me and Luke.”

“Luke's gonna be happy.”

“Hm,” Leia said thoughtfully. She stared down at her stomach. She had a strange relationship with the Force; she had seen how it affected Vader—her father—but she also saw how Luke used it. She herself was Force sensitive, but chose to not train as a Jedi, so she also knew being Force sensitive doesn't necessarily mean much; other than sometimes being annoyingly sensitive to some emotions. Luke would probably want to train his nephew as a Jedi, though, since his sister wouldn't do it.

“Leia, you okay?” Han asked gently, rubbing her back. “Getting more of those Force shivers?”

“Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Why don't we have Luke come over and talk to him about this?”

Luke did a pretty good job at hiding how excited he was—at first. When Leia first told him that her son was probably Force sensitive, he merely nodded and said, “Okay.” But Leia could feel it; sheer joy vibrating through his body. Then the grin came.

“That's... really good,” he said as he tried to cover his smile.

“Luke, don't pretend you're not excited. I know you are.”

Luke then carefully threw his arms around his sister and kissed her on the cheek.

“Leia, this is amazing. I can't wait to train him as a Jedi—uh, I mean, if you want him to be trained, that is,” he stopped and looked embarrassed.

Leia clapped him on the shoulder and smiled gently. “We'll see what he wants, but I would be honored to have a son trained by the great Luke Skywalker.”

Han had been quiet as he watched the twins, but then he chuckled. “I went from knowing no Jedi's to being married into a family of Jedi's. I'm not sure how to feel about this.”

“At least it's not twins, Han,” Leia offered. “Two Jedi babies.”

Han shuddered. “We made sure,” he said to Luke. “Not that there's anything wrong with twins, but I'd be worried about having identical ones and getting them mixed up, ya know?”

Leia waved her hand and turned to Luke. “Ignore him, he's been getting all panicky.”

“Having a baby is scary, Leia,” Han said, pointing at Leia's stomach, then he lowered his voice, “didn't your biological mother die in childbirth?”

“Those were under unfortunate circumstances,” Luke interjected. “Ben said the stress of our father becoming Darth Vader, plus giving birth to twins, was too much for her.”

“So, as long as you don't become a Sith Lord, Han, we should be good,” Leia said. 

Han had a slightly scowl on his face, so Leia put her arms around him and looked up. “I know it's scary, I'm scared too. Probably for different reasons, but still. Our son will be amazing, being half me and half you.”

“And part Vader,” he mumbled.

Leia sighed and looked at her brother.

“Yes, he will be part Vader, but that also means being part Anakin Skywalker, who, I hear, was a pretty good man," Luke said, smiling awkwardly.

“Who became Darth Vader,” Han quickly added.

Luke frowned, but nodded. “Yes. But he redeemed himself.”

“Did he?” This was Leia who asked.

Luke looked at Leia, his expression soft; he knew how Leia still felt about their father.

“I think so,” Luke said in a calm voice; his Jedi voice. “I know it's hard to imagine and take my word for it.”

This wasn't their first discussion about it, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but Leia always felt they were never going to come to an agreement. At least not anytime soon. She had trouble forgiving a person who had tortured her, then ordered the torturing of Han a couple years later. Leia had a father and his name was Bail Organa; to her, her relationship with Anakin Skywalker was merely biological. 

“I'm sorry, Luke, but I still hate Vader,” she said simply, but didn't meet her brother's eyes.

“I understand,” he said sadly. Then he put his hand on Leia's upper arm. “I really do, Leia.”

She met her brother's gentle blue eyes, and Luke continued, “He did terrible things, it's true, and I can't make excuses for him. I didn't even know him as Anakin and I can only take Ben's word for it, who is dead because of Vader. But he was still my father, our father, and he saved me.”

Leia stared at Luke as he talked and could see, and feel, the pain he was feeling.

“You didn't have a father,” she said quietly. “I had a very different life from you growing up and I had a father.”

“So sensitive, Leia,” Han snarked. 

“No, no, I mean, it is difficult for me to wrap my head around this. But you obviously feel so strongly about this because you're looking for that fatherly connection.”

Leia almost said “but I don't think Anakin can fill that role” but she held her tongue. She didn't want to make Luke look any more sad.

“Being pregnant has made me think a lot about family, and you and Han are my family now. And soon this little guy,” she said, rubbing her stomach.

“Speaking of which, what are you going to name him?” Luke asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Leia looked at Han, who smirked. “Han Junior.”

Leia shook her head. “No. What about Bail?”

“Hm, it's okay. What about Chewbacca?”

“I'm being serious, Han.”

“So am I! Chewbacca Lando Solo.”

“No, Han. And I want his middle name to be Organa.”

“Chewbacca Lando Org--”

“Han!”

“What about Ben?” Luke asked softly.

Leia and Han looked at each other, then at Luke. “I mean, it was sort of thanks to him we met each other. He took me to the cantina, where I met Han, then met you, Leia. And it was thanks to him I found out you're my sister.”

Leia chewed on her bottom lip and looked up to the ceiling. She had never met Ben, or Obi Wan as she had actually known him, but her father, Bail, had known him well. And Luke was right.

“I like it,” Han said. “Ben Organa Solo.”  
.  
When she heard the name, her heart swelled. For some reason, it sounded perfect and she could almost picture her little Ben. Han's goofy smirk, her brown eyes. She imagined him following his Uncle Luke around, lightsaber in hand. She imagined Chewbacca carrying him around on his shoulders. She imagined Han teaching him how to fly the Falcon. She imagined him joining her on military meetings

She didn't know if it was hormones or she was feeling some reaction from the baby, but tears started streaming down her face. She covered her face and wiped her wet cheeks. Then she laughed, tears still coming down her face.

“Leia?” Han asked, mildly concerned.

“It's Ben. I like the name. His name is Ben,” she choked out.

A couple months later, after nearly two days in labor, the baby was out. He screamed, turned bright red when he did so, then settled down when he was placed in Leia's arms. She stroked the surprisingly thick, dark hair on his head and kissed him on the forehead.

“Hello, my darling,” she whispered. She looked up at Han, who was hovering over them, “he is a Ben.”

“He's amazing,” Han gaped. 

“He is half you, after all.”

“And half you.”

Ben squirmed, then blinked open his dark eyes. He had Leia's eyes, just like she pictured. Leia put her finger into his tiny fist, which squeezed it tightly. Leia openly cried, as she connected with her tiny, perfect, and strong son. Her little Ben.


End file.
